Electosus
Electosus-thumb|Przedstawiciele rasy bez zbroi rasa 2,5 metrowych gadów zamieszkujących tereny Czterorzecza Barylskiego. Rasa ta politycznie podzielona jest na dwa, połączone sojuszem wojskowym państwa, Królestwo Mirry i Cesarstwo Kulonii. Historia Według najstarszych podań, Electosusy przez setki tysiący lat były zwykłymi, padlinożernymi zwierzętami. Poruszali się na czterech kończynach, byli wyjątkowo wolni (z resztą nadal są) ale nadrabiali to silnym pancerzem. Dzięki temu zdołali przetrwać w niebezpiecznym rejonie, w jakim przyszło im żyć. Jednak w pewnym momencie ich populacja drastycznie zmalała, co było spowodowane obecnością nowych drapieżników, których zęby były mocniejsze niż pancerze Electosusów i pierwszych Nekromantów, którzy eksperymantowali zwierzętach w tym na nich. Według wierzeń Electosusów, gdy pozostały już tylko cztery pary przedstawicieli ich rasy, przybyli Bogowie. "Zstąpili na ziemię w wielkich, jasnych kulach, samymi będąc schowani za mrocznym całunem. Spojrzeli oni na ostatnich z nas i zasmuceni losem gatunku, postanowili nas uchować. Było ich pięciu:' ''Allu, Bóg Ognia i przywódca Aktama, Bogini Mądrości i sztuki Mejane, Władczyni Pogody Card, Bóg Śmierci Hast, Herold Bogów Dali oni nam ciała silniejsze i nauczyli chodzić tak, jak dumnym gatunkom przystoi. Dali dar mowy oraz pisma, nauczyli korzystać z rąk oraz wzniecać ogień. Ukochali sobie gatunek nasz a Aktama pozostałych Bogów przekonać chciała, byśmy'' do Niebios z nimi odlecieli. Nastała między nimi wielka kłótnia, bowiem Aktama i Hast, chcieli zabrać nas ze sobą natomiast Card i Mejane woleli nie zabierać nas z naszego domu. Zdecydować musiał Allu, który dnie całe przesiadywał w samotności lub wśród nielicznych naszych przodków. Dnia pewnego kazał wszystkim, Bogom i nam, zebrać się w jednym miejscu, spojrzał na wszystkich i powiedział:'' ''- Dzieci'' nam w Raju niepotrzebne, przyjąć możemy zwierzęta lub równych nam. Ukochałem wszystkich was tak mocno, że traktować was jak zwierzęta nie potrafię, nie mogę jednak zaprzeczyć że równi nam w żadnym stopniu nie jesteście. Ogłaszam zatem że odejdziemy stąd, jednakże nadal będziemy was obserwować. Czekać, na odpowiedni moment, aż godni staniecie się by stanąc na równi z nami. ''Do tego czasu, rozmnażajcie się, brońcie, zawładnijcie tyloma terenami które są wam niezbędne. Żyjcie tak jak chcecie żyć, walczcie w obronie własnych praw a my będziemy was obserwować. Gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, przybędziemy, byście już na zawsze przy naszym boku żyli bez jakichkolwiek trosk.'' Zgodnie z rozkazem Allu, Bogowie musieli opuścić ukochany gatunek, każdy z nich jednak zostawił nam przed tym dar: '' ''Allu dał nam kuźnie, która przesz długi czas sama tworzyła i uczyła nas robić broń Aktama dała nam pierwsze wozy i pokazała jak ich używać Mejane dała nam wszystkie bogactwa, w które obfitują nasze najstarsze tereny Card zbudował mur wokół pierwszych naszych miejsc zamieszkania Hast dał nam nasiona zbóż, które wielokrotnie ratowały nasz gatunek od głodu. Gdy opuścili nas Bogowie, pozostaliśmy zjednoczeni i silni. Gatunek nas rozmnożył się szybko i synów i córek znowu było wiele. Uzbrojeni po zęby, mądrzejsi i silniejsi wybiliśmy tych, którzy kiedyś wybijali nas. ''- Święta Księga Electosusów'' Electosusy przez długi czas pozostawali zjednoczeni, jednak trzy stulecia temu doszło między niektórymi z nich do rozłamu. Gdy ich król, zabronił oficjalnie Electosusom trudnić się najemnictwem, mieszkańcy Kulonii i okolicznych wsi postanowili się oderwać od Królestwa. Rozłam był całkowicie pokojowy. W ten sposób powstały dwa państwa Electosusów: Królestwo Mirry i Cesarstwo Kulonii. Wygląd Electosusy z wyglądu przypominają występujące miliony lat temu na Ziemi Triceratopsy. Electosusy mają jednak humanoidalną postawę, ręce, przeciwstawne kciuki oraz nogi. Wielu rasom wydaje się, że wszyscy przedstawiciele gatunku to mężczyźni, głownie z powodu umięśnionej sylwetki i grubego głosu. Żadko kiedy przedstawiciel rasy innej niż Electosus jest w stanie odróznić przedstawicieli płci żeńskiej tego gatunku, od męskiej. Electosusy trzymają swoje narządy rozrodcze pod specjalną warstwą pancerza, która zwija się gdy osobnik gatunku poczuje podniecenie. Electosusy, niezależnie od płci, zwykle ubrani są w kolczugi oraz specjalne hełmy. Różnorakie suknie oraz togi są u nich znawane za niepraktyczne. Wszyscy przedstawiciele są mocno umięśnieni. Kultura Electosusy są głównie społeczeństwem wojowników oraz architektów, co widać w ich kulturze. Ich społeczeństwo jest bardzo zdyscyplinowane i gotowe do poświęceń, mają jednocześnie własną wolę i nie przyjmują bezmyślnie rozkazów swoich dowódców. Specjalną rolę w ich kulturze odgrywa ogień, według ich wierzeń jest on najcenniejszym darem od Bogów. Płonąca pochodnia jest elementem który pojawia się praktycznie na każdym ich herbie, fladze a nawet na dziełach sztuki i murach. Są wyjątkowo tolerancyjni w stosunku do religii innych ras. Co prawda mają własnych Bogów, nie zaprzeczają jednak istnieniu innych. Ich zdaniem każdy wielbiony Bóg istnieje naprawdę, to normalne że praktycznie każda rasa ma własnego. Nie przepadają jednak za fanatykami i bardzo mały odsetek Electosusów wierzy w innych Bogów niż reszta rasy. Specyficzną cechą rasy jest wodowstręt, który występuje u każdego z przedstawicieli rasy. Mają bardzo mało miast położonych na brzegach mórz, a zobaczenie Electosusa który z własnej woli pływa chociażby statkiem. W ich państwach przez stulecia masowo wysuszali rzeki. Dość powiedzieć, że Czterorzecz Barylski znany był kiedyś jako Tysiącrzecz. Electosusy nie mają wielu udomowionych zwierząt, najbardziej znanymi są ich wierzchowce, zwane Mrówkaczami. Są to 8 metrowe istoty, przypominające ziemskie mrówki. Są szybkie, wytrzymałe i potrafią się poruszać po każdym terenie. Zdolności Lud ten posiada kilka zdolności specjalnych. Oto one: -''' Dodatkowa obrona'''- potężny pancerz Electosusów sprawia, że są wytrzymalsi od innych ras o 3 punkty - Cieć morski- przedstawiciele tej rasy nie biorą udziału w questach mających miejsce na okrętach lub portach - Zaczekajcie chwilę- przedstawiciele tej rasy są wolniejsi od większości innych. '- Nie ma mowy'- gdy postać z tej rasy jest na skraju śmierci, wpada w berserkerski szał - Widzę cię- Electosusy dobrze widzą w ciemności '- Do mnie, mój rumaku!'- Electosusy są w stanie udomowić każdego Mrówkacza jakiego spotkają i wcielić do drużyny jako swojego wierzchowca. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Rasy grywalne niedodane przez Rekinado Kategoria:Nowe Egrin